


It wasn't a question

by mee4ever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Missions, POV Remus Lupin, Prefects' Bathroom, there is a plan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 08:58:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8095987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mee4ever/pseuds/mee4ever
Summary: It became a huge advantage when Remus was elected Prefect last year, at least that was what the others thought. So there wasn’t really a huge surprise when Sirius announced:“You’re helping me break into the Prefect’s bathroom tonight.”Or the one where Remus and Sirius share their first kiss surrounded by bubbles.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I think [Lovi](http://www.crybabydraco.tumblr.com/) and possibly [Julia](http://where-the-bluebirds-fly.tumblr.com/) prompted Wolfstar a million years ago and here we are. My girlfriend didn't puke all over it and she's die hard Wolfstar-fanatic so I hope you enjoy, seeing as I've never written them before.

Being seen as the “calm” one of one's friend group had perks. Remus would roll his eyes at his friends in class, and in general life really, when they played monkeys and would poke his nose back into his book. He’d drop a comment or two over the edge of it, though, things that to the untrained ear would sound like he turned all of their proposals and ideas down, when in fact that literally meant he put wood to the flame. James would come up with different solutions to the problems in his plans, Peter would try to explain why James’s original idea was the best one and Sirius would make up whole new ways of getting whatever they wanted to be done, done. Needless to say, the plans always became better with the help of Remus innocent, pessimistic side notes. It became a huge advantage when Remus was elected Prefect last year, at least that was what the others thought. So there wasn’t really a huge surprise when Sirius announced:

“You’re helping me break into the Prefect’s bathroom tonight.”

It wasn’t like they had to break into the place, Remus literally knew where it was and the password to get in. The part that wasn’t allowed was bringing students that weren’t Prefects there. He did anyway. There wasn’t a lot of things he wouldn’t do for his friends. He’d told Black to meet him by the statue of Boris the Bewildered on the fifth floor, after the last lesson of the day. Most Prefects used the room exclusively on weekends and since it was a Thursday, Remus highly suspected they weren’t going to get any company. Remus was the only one of the four to take muggle studies, the others had chosen Alchemy for reasons Remus didn’t even want to start dig into, and therefore he was alone when Padfoot strut up to stand beside him. Remus looked around to see where Potter and Pettigrew were hiding. They were nowhere to be seen.

“Where are the others?”

“What others?” Remus dropped his mouth and didn’t even know what to say. If Sirius hadn’t intentioned to bring James and Peter on this mission, what was the mission even about? They always did these things together, the four of them. He tried giving Sirius the most tired look he could (which was quite easy since he was exhausted) but Sirius didn’t catch it.

“Are we going in or what?” The other boy swayed back and forth on his heels like he was too excited to even stand still, which Remus guessed _was_ the exact reason.

“ _Aguamenti,_ ” Remus whispered to the statue after sighing and rolled his eyes at whoever came up with the password that was literally the spell to create water. It was too literal. Even Wormtail could have guessed it.

Sirius was pulling at all of the buttons and handles before Remus had even had time close the door behind them. Rolling his eyes once more, Remus went to stand by the edge of the pool and watched as it filled up with purple bubbles and a scent of strawberries and… mint? crashed into his nose. Sirius grinned and disappeared, presumably to investigate the rest of the bathroom. Remus didn’t really know what to do; sure, he and Sirius did spend some time together just the two of them, but never like _this_. It was like Remus had missed something and he couldn’t figure out what it was. Not that he didn’t want to, he more than wanted to be alone with Sirius more often, even if he was a bastard and too impulsive for his own best.

They sat on the edge of the pool, water bubbling slightly and smelling like heaven. Padfoot seemed happy with the ginormous amount of bubbles he’d been able to produce and the heat was maybe slightly too warm for Remus’ taste, but it worked. Sirius had stripped down to just his boxers and cannonballed into his scented creation and splashed water almost 20 feet around himself; in the process drowning Remus that still fully clothed. He'd only laughed as Remus had scowled. Remus shed his soaked clothes but didn't go in just yet because Sirius had come up to sit beside him, gushing about how this was definitely a perk of knowing a Prefect.

“So what's my “perk” of knowing _you?_ ” Remus asked.

Sirius bumped his shoulder, grinning. “You get to have the best time of your life simply by being around me.”

“You're so full of yourself!” Remus laughed and considered pushing Sirius into the pool. In the end, he decided only to pretend to do so and Sirius grabbed a hold of his arm even if Remus didn't actually push as much as he nudged the other boy. Laughing, Sirius kept his hand where it was clasped around Remus’ upper arm and the fire in his eyes knocked Remus back. He looked so alive, so vibrant, so… He was still looking at Remus and even as he released his hand and hid his smile, he didn't look away.

“You want to kiss me,” Remus stated and furrowed his brow.

“Put a sock in it, Moony,” Sirius retorted and scoffed. “No, I don’t.”

But Remus only shook his head. “It wasn’t a question,” he clarified, looking down. It really wasn’t. He’d always had a knack for reading people, Sirius and the others had become even easier in the past few years since they’d all gotten so close. He pretty much knew their faces like the back of his hand (come to think of it, he probably knew their faces _better_ than the back of his own hand) and Sirius had been making _that_ expression for a while now. Towards Remus. And it wasn’t repulsed or friendly or scared or even confused, it was _desire_. Remus hadn’t understood because, why would there be desire? Why would he be even in the slightest interested in Remus? Yet, Sirius hadn’t seemed interested in anyone else. James were drooling over Lilly and even Peter had an eye for a girl in their year (not that he’d ever do anything about it) but Sirius? All sexual innuendo and tasteless jokes aside, didn’t actually hit on anyone or make the heart eyes towards any of the girls.  

“You’re off your trolley,” Sirius tried to avert the situation, after what was a way too long time. Remus raised his brow, Sirius huffed. Then he sighed and splashed in the water with his feet. Straightening his back, he locked Remus’ gaze again. He looked like he had _decided_.

“ _Fine_ ,” he said boldly, “what if I do?” Remus felt himself blush. Knowing Sirius wanted to kiss him and Sirius wanting to know what Remus wanted to do with that information was two different things and he didn't know what to do with that. He knew they shouldn't kiss; there was just too much that could go wrong if they did. But the more he thought about it, the more he realised how _close_ Sirius was and how he was _staring_ and also how bloody _unclothed_ he was. None of the above helped with Remus’ heated face. He thought about it. Had thought about it, but... He couldn’t. With the full moon tomorrow and his mind playing tricks on him already… He put his hand on the other boy's shoulder - he wasn’t sure if it was supposed to be reassuring or a physical barrier to stop the other boy for doing something more - and looked away.

“I _do_ want to, Padfoot, I promise. But with my… _condition_ -” Sirius sat back, to Remus surprise looking rather embarrassed, and _furious._

“What about it? What does _that_ have to do with _this_?”

“Sirius.”

“Don’t give me that. You seriously want us to go on with our lives like we didn’t just confess to each other that we _like_ one another?”

“I’m sorry-” Remus started but he couldn’t exactly finish since Sirius basically pushed himself off the edge and went under water to not have to hear the rest. When he came back up for air, Remus didn't start his apology over; it wasn't wanted anyway. They stared at each other for a few seconds, then Padfoot splashed in the water like a dog. Remus twitched his mouth. Everything almost went back to normal.

Remus sank into the pool, slow and deliberate, unlike Sirius who didn't seem to have word careful nor gracious in his vocabulary. At least not for the moment. He made tidal waves with his hands, large enough to rain down over Remus’ head but now Remus could give back, which he happily did. There was no mercy when the water-war started; gallon after gallon was dumped on each other’s heads, squirted into the other’s face or sprayed in the general direction of the other person.

The mood was playful, their laughter in the air and for a few minutes Remus did not think of mustn'ts, shouldn’ts or the full moon. Sirius was enough. Better than enough really. After chasing Remus a few laps around the pool, eventually, he squared Remus in, hands on the edge of the bath, Remus pressed himself up against it. They weren't really touching, Sirius wasn't that close and even though Remus felt like he should feel trapped, he didn't. But he could only breath shallowly.

“Moons,” Sirius said after catching his breath and somehow he made the word sound like _darling_ and Remus blushed again, looked away.

“One kiss,” Sirius said then and it wasn't whining or expecting, it was a simple statement of what he really just would like to have. Remus searched his face and… and he knew if he said “no” now, Sirius wouldn't ask again. At least not that day. But Remus didn’t say “no”. He said “one”. Then he held his breath.  

Sirius fit their mouths together very delicately. Slow and deliberately. It hadn’t been easy to turn Sirius down when he just _sat there;_ with his lips moving against Remus’ it was _impossible_. Sirius breathed hot air from out of his nose and it tickled Remus’ upper lip. He felt like he was going to pass out by the sensation and the tip of Sirius' tongue flicked over Remus’ lip and the next time, the tip of Remus’ awaiting tongue. It sent jolts through his whole body but then the kiss turned chaste and Sirius only cave him another peck before moving away.

After the initial shock of being kissed, Remus regained control of his own body and grabbed a hold of Sirius' hips before he was too far away.

“No,” he said now. Not to have Sirius hold back, but to _not_ do so. The other boy looked a little surprised for a second before grinning and immediately entering Remus’ personal space again, even closer than before. Remus leant forward, pushed them into another kiss. The other boy groaned (which Remus liked way better than he’d expected) and brought his hand up to Remus' neck for support. Tentatively Remus moved his hands away from the hips he was holding, up over the other boy’s sides and slowly back down again.

Sirius put one of his legs in between Remus’ legs and suddenly they were _pressed_ together, hot skin to hot skin, so close and Remus had a hard time breathing and feeling his limbs. The world was water and warmth and Sirius Black.  

“Sirius,” Remus gasped and Sirius pulled back.

“Moony,” he answered between twitching smiles and hard breaths. “Y’lright?”

“I think the word you’re looking for is ‘marvellous’,” Remus said. Sirius gave a snort but his eyes spoke of nothing but the same. “This was the actual mission,” Remus said then and laughed because it’s just typical of Black to disguise his intention to kiss him with breaking and entering.

“What mission?” Sirius asked.

“Of today, you didn’t want to see the Prefects’ bathroom; you wanted _this_.”

Sirius shrugged. “I like bubbles. And the plan wasn’t exactly that _you_ were going to tell _me_ I wanted to kiss you.”

Smiling, Remus said, “So you admit there was a plan?”

“There’s always a plan,” Sirius answered and leant forward again, capturing Remus’ lips once more and he thought that maybe this mission, this plan, wasn’t too bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Like my stuff? [Buy me a coffee!](https://www.buymeacoffee.com/mee4ever)


End file.
